


Nice things

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert and Lucas Have a picnic date at the park





	Nice things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts).



> For my best friend Brittany she loves sipley

"We don’t do this often.” Robert told his boyfriend Lucas as they were sitting down on the picnic blanket together.

Lucas turned over, facing the other man, saying “Maybe it’s time we changed that.” Robert teased him flirtatiously, “You  want to wine and dine me?” 

Lucas laughed a bit, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it, you deserve nice things Bobby.” 

Robert smiled at that comment, “I’ll hold you to that. The same goes for you too, you also deserve nice things Luke.” 

Robert reached his hand out to Lucas. He gave him his hand in return, letting their fingers intertwine with each other’s. He was more than happy to return the show of affection his younger lover was displaying to him.

It was an off day, they weren’t working so they decided on going out on a date together in the park. Not only that, but they had hit up the gym together earlier and worked out a bit.

Being here together, alone, with nothing else but themselves was a gift, it really was. Despite only seeing each other from time to time when their paths crossed at station 19. Being able to be in a less professional environment where they didn’t have to be professional with each other, just enjoying each other’s presence as they found themselves going from one conversation to another, flirting here and there, sneaking in stolen glances and sharing quick kisses.


End file.
